SPECTER
Project Black heart As the war between the Ascendancy and the U.E.D continued, it became apparent to the U.E.D that a covert operative would be required to handle highly sensitive operations deep behind enemy lines, Thus began the commencement of Project Black heart. The Project was appointed to a Minerva Foundation Scientist by the name of Orus Stein. The aim of the project was to enhance Psionic properties and Genetically modify operatives utilizing a new compound discovered on the planet Fiaro called Jurian, The compound was discovered to host proteins that would enhance Brain activity unlocking a form of Psionic ability. In the early stages of this project Subjects where experiencing a high level of Psychotic break downs due to the infusion of the compound they would later be reduced to a "vegetable" like state. Results of this set back would however yield valuable insight and reveal that specific Brain chemistry's would in fact produce a successful infusion. This breakthrough would be the required hurtle needed to finalize the project creating the first successful infusion of the Jorian compound. with the production of the first successful Psionic Agent Code named "Son" the next phase of the program would begin. The intended goal of this phase was to genetically modify Son to be able to enhance his physical makeup, It was desired by the Field Marshal himself that he be able to perform duties for a prolonged period of time and undergo extreme physical trauma. Dr Orus Would work towards reinforcing his muscle fiber density allowing for the subject to be able to run longer and jump higher than the average soldier, An interesting side effect of this enhancement allowed for more rapid healing conditions for the subject. With this phase finally being completed the blue print for what would be a monument in the history of the U.E.D would be enough to create what would be later called the SPECTER initiative Initiation and Launch With the program finally coming to a close the SPECTER initiative would finally be able to be started, members of the U.E.D.F where evaluated for compatibility for the program and only a remarkably low 3% of the defense force was capable of being drafted into the Program. With the augmentation phase being completed, the Specter core would finally be ready for deployment. Deployment and abilities Typically a SPECTER unit would consist of 3 men, each with a specific role to play in their squad. These men would serve together for the entirety of their time being a SPECTER operative and matching of squads would be determined based on a personality evaluation made prior. The Role of a SPECTER operative is to Infiltrate deep into enemy lines to either capture or kill enemy targets. It's not uncommon however that the U.E.D would employ these men to solve domestic issues but these operations are typically more rare and very few people would know about their conduction. SPECTER agents can be deployed in battlefield situations as their training has provided them the means to survive in Urban warfare and in open combat however this is extremely uncommon. SPECTER agents are meant to be used as long term recovery assets as well, most SPECTERS may find themselves living in deep cover operations for months at a time with little to no support from the Directorate. Their increased brain activity allows for them to make more cognitive decisions on the battle field and allow for them to predict enemy thoughts given their Psionic nature, It's rumored that more developed Psi users can manipulate the thoughts of other lesser men. Every SPECTER is monitored via a tracking device implanted in the thigh of the Agent to maintain the status of the operative.